


The Carrot Fic

by soul_punkd



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: "do you like carrots?", M/M, and she's just like, and we were doing something, and we were trying to sext but everytime we made progress she asked us some random question, don't even read this, i'm trash, my friend and i were talking to a robot, okay so, which was so funny that i wrote a fic about it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_punkd/pseuds/soul_punkd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you like carrots?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carrot Fic

“hey,, patrcik, do you like cartpts?” petea sked/. patrick smirked. “only wehn theyrr up yoru ass” eh replied. peet ran to the kitchnee an grabbbed a bag of carrro ss. .. pstrick tore open the bag and startwd shovving the carottosrs up petes ass. ptee love dc arroot s, and e h cma e onc e patric got th ewhole bag insid e. just as pe te was abou t to organism, breadbin urinal an d his boyfrine d rau n roosos ewaalke d inot his adn patricks house. pete cam e and carrotots fliew everyhwher straight ou tof hsi ass, especially towards ryans face. he felel down an dyell “help!!! iv efalle n an i can’t ge tup .!!.!” and then eh dieed. beebera criiiiiiiii so a;hrd. “peeter!!! ?!! you kille d ryann,,, i cM mever forgiv ey o u. i wil remember his death,,,,,,,,,,,, f0rcenturieS. but you won;t remembbbe r anything cus e i;n going to klll ouu t o aveng e rayhn,,, my one and lonely,,, .. . .,, . . , goddbye petetrr, thnks fr th mmrs….” and th en brendon pick ed up the sharpes t carroot an dstabbe d pet e in th e hehaart and he dieedd. brndon left the house soibibibng and paririck knelt down besisdde pepter and kisee d him gnelty. “goodobye, petur,,, i think you rr e my bst frine d… “

**Author's Note:**

> comments? maybe? not much to comment on but you know if you liked it let me know
> 
> this is trash i'm sosososososo sorry


End file.
